25 Words of Fire and Ice
by CurrentlyEatingPizza
Summary: 25 randomly selected words, a headcanon or drabble about GrayxNatsu written for each one. ***disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine*** • ON HIATUS WHILE I DEAL W MY HAIKYUU! OBSESSION.


**25 Random Words Challenge: a thing my friend** _ **Vieux**_ **kind of made up on accident. It's basically a collection of headcanons/drabbles about random words. How to ensure random words: Person A says a word, and person B reacts with the first word that comes to mind. I'm not sure I did it correctly but who cares yay.**

 **Disclaimer: I recognize that this is rather OOC in places, but I'll try to limit that.**

 _ **Sad**_

When Gray is sad, Natsu always notices because their fights are never as wholehearted and fiery _(ha see what I did th- okay I'm done.)_ , and Gray doesn't strip. It's always up to Natsu to cheer him up.

 _ **Gloves**_

When Natsu gets really angry at something other than Gray, his hands start "dripping" fire. So in order to prevent the building and surroundings from going up in flames, Gray keeps a pair of fireproof gloves around to put over Natsu's hands so he doesn't wreak too much havoc.

 _ **Tree**_

On multiple occasions Natsu has set a tree on fire in a fit of fiery anger, stomped off, and it's Gray's job to freeze the flames. After this, he usually runs after Natsu to calm him down, and he's usually the only one who can achieve this.

 _ **Grey**_

Gray is afraid of thunderstorms, so whenever he starts hearing rumbles and sees heavy grey clouds in the sky, he goes to Natsu's house where his nerves can be set to ease. (Though every time, he denies that it was the storm that caused him to come over.) Every time, Natsu makes fun of him, which is strangely comforting in its own way, so he keeps going back.

 _ **Castle**_

A while down the road in their relationship, Natsu begins thinking that his house is neither big nor grand enough for Gray. There have never actually been any signals of dissatisfaction on Gray's part (he actually likes the coziness of Natsu's home). Nevertheless, Natsu always promises that they will go on enough jobs _together_ and one day make enough money to get a castle for the two of them.

 _ **Glad**_

Since Gray and Natsu go on so many jobs together, if Natsu ever goes on a trip without Gray, Gray will secretly worry so much that someone notices and has to calm him down (and let's face it, the most efficient one for that is Natsu). Although, when Natsu gets back, his usual response consists of "Glad to see you, flame-brain. It's good you didn't die doing something stupid."

 _ **Ears**_

It was a rather snowy day. Gray had dragged Natsu outside to 'have fun,' but forbidden Natsu to melt the "precious beautiful ice" for his own warming purposes. Natsu sat under a barren tree, hands over his bright red ears, shivering violently. Why had he not brought some kind of earmuffs? "GRAY! I'M GOING TO TURN INTO AN ICE POP!"

Gray came over, shaking ice from his dark hair, and said, "Flame-brain, you're overreacting. Learn to deal with it!" With that, he scooped up a pile of snow and flung it in Natsu's face.

"HEY!"

"By the way, your ears look like tomatoes." He bounded off, turning back once to flash a devilish grin. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, FIRE-FACE!"

 _ **Nose**_

Natsu has a weird nose fetish thing, where he likes to tweak Gray's nose. Of course, he likes doing this in public, where it annoys Gray to no end. He did this before they became 'a thing' to piss Gray off and everyone (and I mean EVERYONE.) laughed at them and secretly shipped them together and/or betted on the chances that they would get together since the beginning. So in return, Gray started ruffling up Natsu's hair, though the efficiency of this is left in question, since after fire-using, Natsu's hair looks like it was run over by a herd of elephants and then survived (or maybe didn't survive) a hurricane.

 _ **Bird**_

One time, Gray and Natsu pissed Erza off, so as punishment, she made them go bird watching. Naturally, this turned into a competition where Gray would randomly zap birds into chunks of ice and watch them fall, while Natsu would be furiously unfreezing them so that they could fly again. On the first try, he accidentally used too much heat, setting the bird on fire. It died.

"You weren't supposed to kill it, idiot."

 _ **Cloud**_

After Erza found out that Natsu (and by association, Gray) killed a bird, she made them go cloud watching, figuring that they couldn't murder water vapor. She was wrong. First, Natsu commented, "Hey, that cloud looks like you, Gray." 'That cloud' bore an uncanny resemblance to a particular body part only found on men _._ It resulted in an argument about who was the actual aforementioned body part, and whose fault it was that the bird died and they had to go on "this stupid cloud watch." Gray sent an angry ice blast up to the cloud, and it started hailing huge chunks of ice all through Magnolia. Erza, as predicted, was not particularly happy about (a) being proven wrong, and (b) the gigantic blocks of ice falling from a rather strangely shaped cloud.

 _ **Street**_

The first time Gray ever spent a full night at Natsu's, their friends, of course, came over to try to have some fun. It was nothing scandalous, food and casual relaxation, but Gray was just about asleep when they heard, "YOOOO! LOVEBIRDS!" and "SHUT UP ERZA! YOU'LL WAKE THE SLEEPING COUPLE!" Natsu opened the window to find a group of people including Lucy, Erza, and Mira, standing out on the street at one in the morning, waving their arms and advertising a huge (edited) poster of Gray and Natsu kissing. Said group of people decided it would be a good idea to just camp out under their window and shout randomly through the rest of the night. This display was not wholeheartedly appreciated (…or was it.).

 _ **Yawn**_

Gray thinks it's cute when Natsu yawns, because his nose crinkles up and his eyes turn into tiny lines. The first time Gray noticed, he started and blasted ice into Natsu's face, which of course was a _very_ romantic subject to discuss afterwards.

 **A/N: BEHOLD THE FIRST HALF OF THE CHALLENGE! Please leave a review if you liked it :D thanks. This was really fun to write too, so I'll do more if you like it.**


End file.
